


Eeeuuuuuii???

by leviosaaar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aaaeeeuuuuiiiuiiiwuwwwwwwww, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosaaar/pseuds/leviosaaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where AAAAAAAAIAIIAIIIAUHOOIUIUUUIIIOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOIFIUSUHISHIIHOUHIIJSJOOIIIOUIIUIIIIUUOUUIUHHHHHHHWHHWWWWWWWWW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeeuuuuuii???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharlook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlook/gifts).



Aaaaiiiaiioooioooaaaaaaah ooiiaiuaiiiiiiiiiiiiiihh  
ooohhuohojhijhioiijwwww, jhiiiiiaiaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. A ...MAAAAAAA AA,,,,,A A A,, ,, AAAAAAIIAIAISGAHHAHHHHAHAA

AH?   
  
AHHHHAHAFAIAIIAUAAAÀAAAAAAAAA! AAAHHHHHH HAHHAHIIIIIAIAIAAIAAAAIII,, ,! AAAIAAAAAAAAHHAHHAGHHHK! AHAAAAAAAAAAAIIAIIAIAIIAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIIAIAIAIAIIAIAIAISJAIIAIAIAIAIAIAIEEIEIIAIAIA! EIEIEAIAIEIAIEEIAAAA?????????? EIA?   
  
  
uhhuuugjfuhuuuuuuuooooooooo.....   
Oo......   
  
AAAAÀAAIIEEIEAHGAGGGAAIAWAIEAISEIAIAEOOAEAUAIUAIAUEUAISAA USIAIUAAAAA!   
aiaiiaiaiaiaiiaiaiaisjaiiaiaiaiaiaiaieeieiiaiaia, aieiaiaidriieaeaeadaaa, ausAIDIAIRAAAAAAA! AAAÀÆAAAAAAAÀAAAAA!!!!+!   
  
"AIEIWIAEIAIIEIA" uujouhhghhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
  
  
Æ.......æ........ . ... @


End file.
